


Desperation in America

by Hanna_Rotho



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bladder Control, Desperation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Rotho/pseuds/Hanna_Rotho
Summary: Just a couple of one shots involving piss play
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 4





	Desperation in America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Reynolds Pamphlet Eliza is hurt, so she decide to have a little vendetta, she put a diuretic in her husband drink

Alexander was in the office at his house, today was a lovely morning, but Alexander all that wanted was for his wife forgiveness, he turn around as he heard the door opened and saw Eliza with a plate with breakfast and in the other hand a cup of tea, he was surprised that she was there and with food.

-Betsy I...- he stared to say but she interrupted.

-I need to go to the town, I need to buy a few gifts for father and my sisters and a couple of things for the kids, I want you to come with me, normally I would ask Angie but she is a little sick today so I want you to go with me, eat and in one hour we go- she says quickly putting the food in the table and getting out of the room and soon as she can.

Alexander watch sadly as she close the door, he stared eating and drinking, little did he know is that her wife have put a diuretic in her husband tea, and as Alexander drink his bladder started fulling, when the time to go came he had a slight need to pee but he didn't care about it and just enter the float.

When they arrive, Alexander was pretty sure that his bladder was fulling pretty quickly and he probably should go soon, but and his wife walk in the first stop he decide to hold it, Eliza was looking very discreetly to her husband for some kind of sign that he needed to go, Alexander close his legs and she smiled, one hour pass and Alexander was desperate his bladder throbbed with every step he took and he had to use a lot of self control to not dance and grave his crotch right on the stop.

-Eliza I-I-I need to pee so if you could excuse me I- He didn't have the time to finish because Eliza soon say.-Oh Alexander it can't wait? We are almost done anyway, besides you are a grown man I'm sure you can wait a little longer- she says as she return to buy things.

Alexander feel like crying, his bladder was so full and now he can't go, of course he can always just leave Eliza and search for a place to pee but he didn't want to bother her so he decide to wait, but it was so difficult, he stared to move around a lot and when the first spurt came, he grave his crotch with all his power, he stared feeling like a little kid that can't control his bladder and when Eliza turn to see him she had a smile in her face, he ask himself if it was because she was happy to see him suffer, Eliza watch as her husband stated to lose the battle, he was moving everywhere and had a hand in his crotch, but then he stop all the sudden and stay very still, then he began to sob, and Eliza can hear a little hiss then she saw how his green pants were becoming darker but he stopped it and she knew that he didn't finish, Alexander's sobs became noisy as he stared to apologize to Eliza, she saw that a lot of people were watching most of them happy to see Alex this way, she felt sick for the look they have in their faces, she came near Alex and whispered 'lets go home', they walk to the float and when they where sit Alexander stared to cry again and Eliza feel the pee in her but, he was finishing his accident, he was a crying mess and the flow seems to go forever, finally when it comes to an end Eliza was surprised at how much was inside of him, Alexander keep crying and she felt bad for doing this to him.

-E-E-Eliza I'm so sorry I wet you Oh my I'm sorry I didn't want to- he stared to cry so hard that Eliza was scared that he would be sick 

-Hey don't cry, I love you, don't cry please- Eliza said, and Alex was surprice hearing her saying that, after a moment he calm down.


End file.
